Skin
by Woahmyninja
Summary: Tonight, is a much needed distraction from the sinister world around us, another night that we find comfort in each others arms. Tonight is the first night that we find comfort in each others sensual touches and soft sighs, and after everything that we have been through, together, and as one, it would just be wrong to deny ourselves of this moment.


Shadows dance over the walls, dark splotches against the wallpapered canvas. I lie in Peeta's arms and our chests billow in unison. He looks at the walls, and I, at him.

There is no need to deny the fact that I want him. No, Not anymore. I want him, I want him burn through every viable ounce of energy in me. I want to hear him groaning with a climax, shivering with release. I want him, again and again. I need him.

I sit up, drawing his attention to me.

Confusion tinges his face but I don't take time to explain. In one swift motion I draw the navy blue nightshirt that I wear over my head, and toss it aside the bed where is gathers in a puddle.

Peeta sits up against the headboard, his face blossoming scarlet.

"Katniss…what are you doing" He starts, shaking his head as if I am committing some unforgivable crime.

Before I can loose my courage, I kiss him.

Peeta groans, and places his hands on my shoulders, pushing me away.

My stomach clenches painfully and my face erupts with crimson heat.

"I thought you wanted this." I spit, already reaching for my shirt.

" I do…trust me I do…its just…"

My eyes burn into him. "Its just what?"

"Are you sure about this…I don't want you to feel…I don't want to…"

"…Do you think I'd be sitting here naked if I wasn't sure about this Peeta?" I sit up straighter and draw closer to him, my voice softening. "There is no doubt in my mind Peeta. I want…you"

He nods and combs his fingers through his reckless golden curls. He still looks unconvinced. "Just promise me one thing?"

I nod. "Anything."

"If I hurt you too much…we stop."

I nod again. "Okay."

"Okay…"

His fingers play tentatively at the hem of his night shirt for a beat, then he peels the shirt off and tosses it into the collective puddle of clothing by the bedside.

He looks at me, from my spot on the bedside and I wonder how I must look to him. Pathetic? Gangly?

"Beautiful." he whispers, as if he has just read my mind.

He smiles and moves in closer to me. He kisses my shoulder at first, then, my cheek, my neck and my nape.

He moves my hair away from my neck. "I've wanted this for…what feels like 1,000 years Katniss." he tells me.

A small smile twitches at the corner of my lips and I look at him. "I know" I say.

"Come here then," he says softly to me.

I ease back into him slowly but stop when I feel his erection pressing into my side.

"Keep coming." he tells me softly, helping me back to him until my back rest against his chest.

I wonder if he's ever done this before, but before I ask, I already know, that I don't want to know the answer.

"Relax." he tells me, rubbing my shoulder with his thumb in small, soothing circles.

I nod, though I remain stiff.

I keep trying to tell myself that everything will be alright but, it as if all connection to my brain has been cut off and my body I acting on its own accord.

My hands are on his upper thighs, digging into the muscle there.

Peeta's hands rest low on my stomach, he doesn't tell me what to do but somehow, I already know what he wants.

My legs part, just enough so that his hand can slip between them and I let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Perfect." he breaths.

Lightly, Peeta trails his fingers up and down my inner thighs.

I am breathing so hard that I can probably be heard over the rumbling train.

Peeta rest his head on my shoulder. "Are you comfortable enough?" he asks me.

I nod, unable to catch my breath enough to speak.

Peeta holds one of my small breast in his hand ad brushes the pad of his thumb over my erect nipple.

I seethe and arch my back so hard that I nearly arch off of his lap.

Pausing, Peeta holds me still. "Sit back." He tells me soothingly.

I do, but in under five seconds his ministrations have me squirming again.

His hands inch down toward my throbbing core. Slowly, he dips his middle finger into me.

"Shit." I squeak.

Peeta's lips brush my ear, "You feels so good Katniss, you're so wet." With a growl he adds, "I wish I could taste you."

My trembling increases.

With his free arm, Peeta hugs me to him and with the other he presses his finger into me as far as he could go.

His thumb finds my clit. With ultimate precision and care, he slips his fingertips over me, again and again, his rhythm steady, at the same time another one of his fingertips move inside me.

My vision goes blank and my entire leg begins to tremble uncontrollably as the sensations within me build.

I feel as if I've been drugged.

I moan, shaking so uncontrollably that I am gasping for air and then so go taunt that I have no choice but to arch my back. My toes curl and I bite down on lip so hard that I taste blood.

I clutch blindly at anything, the linens, Peeta's arms, the fabric of his sweatpants.

He stays with me encouraging me with small mummers and kisses to my skin.

I lock my teeth and every muscle within me coils. My buck against him and I groan gutturally as I fall over the brink.

Peeta holds me close and kisses me as I ease. I feel boneless, weightless in his hold. He eases the both of us back down to the bed and I turn over so that we lie chest to chest.

Tonight nothing is planned, nothing goes the way its supposed to. Tonight e are living in the moment before it passes us. Tonight, is a much needed distraction from the sinister world around us, Another night that we find comfort in each others arms. Tonight is the first night that we find comfort in each others sensual touches and soft sighs, and after everything that we have been through, together and as one, it would just be wrong to deny ourselves of this moment, because there is nothing wrong with this moment. No, there is nothing wrong with this moment. There can't possibly be, not when it feels so right.

**A/N: So this is my first Hunger Games story, but I've long since been obsessed with the fandom. I've literally read each of the books at least five times and I could probably tell you every detail of the books and movies. Yep, right down to how the threads of Woody Harelson's weave were put in. Just kidding I don't know all that! *forced laughter* Anyway, drop me a line about my chapter and tell me what needs improving! I can take constructive criticism but don't be nasty. Thanks guysss. **

**Xoxox~ yannabanana**


End file.
